The next generation of samurai rangers
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: Okay so I need 6 rangers to write this story. All info is inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so I just saw the last episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, so I decided I wanted to do a future story where the nighlock come back. This time though the rangers hand the duty down to their children. So to write this story I need six OC rangers. The couples are:

Jayden and Mia

Mike and Emily

Kevin and Lauren

Antonio and OC

Here are how many kids they have:

Jayden and Mia:

A boy or girl to be the red ranger

A girl to be the pink ranger

Mike and Emily:

A boy or girl to be the green ranger

A boy or girl to be the yellow ranger

Kevin and Lauren:

A boy or girl to be the blue ranger

Antonio and OC

A boy or girl to be the gold ranger (when submitting a application for this one please tell me if the trait is from their mom, so that by that I can get an idea about who the mom may turn out to be.)

Application:

Name:

Age:

Which ranger:

Which couple's kid:

Height:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Other things about their appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Okay I think that's all I need to know, so please send in applications. You can send in as many as you want! I will update this when I have picked the rangers. Okay bye!


	2. The Winners!

Hey guys sorry it took me so long, but here are the winners for the contest!

Red Ranger:

Name: Selena Alexandria Shiba  
Age: 17  
Which Ranger: Red  
Which Couples Kid: Mia and Jayden  
Height: 5'6"  
Hair: Mid-back, dirty blond, thick, straight  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
Other Things About Appearance: Wears dark skinny jeans, graphic t's/tank tops, cropped black leather jacket, knee-high black leather boots, white gold/red necklace with her name on it, very muscular  
Personality: She's has been trained from a very young age and has become rebelious to it, she doesn't understand why she deserves to be the red ranger (doesn't think she can live up to the title/ doesn't want to be the hero). Natural leader, anti-social, smart-ass, passionate, loyal to a fault, pyromaniac, dreams she was normal.  
Likes: classical music, romance novels/classics, sweets, spicy foods, motorcycles  
Dislikes: being talked down to, nightmares (has them frequently), snobs, nighlock

Pink Ranger:

Name: Jensen Seraph Shiba  
Age: 18  
Which Ranger: Pink  
Which Couples Kid: Jayden and Mia  
Height: 6'  
Hair Color: black, natural curls, pink highlights  
Eye Color: Bright Blue  
Other Things About Appearance: wears pink sundresses and strappy heels  
Personality: fun-loving, ambitious, takes risks, OCD, vehical enthusiasts, athletic, tomboy (mentally), girly girl (physically),  
protective  
Likes: fixing classic cars, kids, training, sports, carrots, rain, poker  
Dislikes: spiders, cooking, stereotypes

Yellow Ranger:

Name: Lily Mia  
Age: 17  
Which ranger: Yellow  
Which couple's kid: Mike and Emily's  
Height: 5"5'  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Green  
Other things about their appearance: Petite like Emily yet has a strong jaw line like Mike  
Personality: innocent, sweet, passionate, determined  
Likes: playing the flute or any instrument when she's with Mia/Jayden's and Antonio's children, helping out in any way she can  
Dislikes: being called names, being underestimated

Green Ranger:

Name: Charlie

Age: 17

Which Ranger: Green

Couple's Kid: Mike and Emily

Height: 6' 1"

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Appearance: Wears dark jeans and a yellow v-neck shirt. He also wears biker boots and a black jacket.

Personality: Charlie is very quiet and withdrawn, unlike his parents. He rarely speaks, and always carries an air of 'go away' around him. He doesn't like to be around people, claiming that they annoy him (he is a teenager after all). In actuality, he has an extreme fear of tight spaces, just like his father, and is uncomfortable in groups. In really tight places he often has panic attacks. He loves music, and he plays the guitar and sings. Charlie likes to sleep, and is often late to, well, pretty much everything. Even though he has a bit of a temper if provoked and sees the glass as 'half empty', Charlie will always lend an ear to anyone in need of a chat and will try to help, no matter what.

Likes: Music, guitars, nature, being alone, sleep, listening, muffins, silence, being pessimistic, and open spaces

Dislikes: Groups, tight spaces, waking up early, talking, optimists, any food that has milk in it, and people who will not stop talking

Blue Ranger:

Name: Kyle Baron*

Age: 18

Which ranger: Blue

Which couple's kid: Kevin/Lauren

Height: 6'0"

Hair color: Black, curly and close-cropped

Eye color: Hazel

Other things about their appearance: Muscular, middling brown skin tone. Almost always dresses in uniform.

Personality: Obsessive, serious, intense and almost no sense of humor. Secretive about his personal life and respects others' privacy, to the point where he can be kind of oblivious to others' emotions.

Likes: Training, sparring, exercising, and secretly rock musicals, swimming, making lists.

Dislikes: Goof-offs, monsters, feeling like something is his fault, being helpless, classical music.

Gold Ranger:

Name: Zan Garcia

Age: 15

Which ranger: Gold

Which couple's kid: Antonio and OC: Aylin Garcia

Height: 5ft

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Other things about their appearance: He wears light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also wears black running shoes.

Personality: He is funny and friendly towards others. He is really into training and gets completely absorbed into it. He is active and trains with the bo staff and Barracuda blades that he was reluctantly given from his father. Unlike his father he does not like fishing. However he does love swimming. Zan also tends to get into sticky situations and jumps to conclusions a little too quickly.

Likes: Karate, the Bo Staff, swimming, running and training

Dislikes: Fishing and is terribly afraid of bees

Well there you have it. That's the winners. I'll hopefully update sooner! Bye guys!


End file.
